the Dawn of One
by dreamingisseeing101
Summary: We were so close. We could have brought them back. We could have revived Lorien. But now our hope lies in our enemies. Now we're stuck in these disgusting bodies because of Six's master legacy. But through this, there's still hope. We can still rise again, which means that Lorien can still be restored. The number One means the start of the war, and I intend to do just that.


**Hey, this is my new story! Seben was the first person to message me ideas for new stories, which I'm extremely thankful for. This one stuck out to me and now I'm using it! This story will mainly be focused on One, and will involve the other Garde later. I can't do romance either. Sarry. My skill on writing romance on a scale of 1 to 10 is 0. Not gonna lie. It's going to be more action based and have the "Cool! New superpowers and crazy stuff, awesome!" element to it. There will be some cussing but no F-bombs, just as a warning. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_The explosion killed them all. I could feel it, as if there were five new scars searing its path into my ankle. I watched in horror as the blast tore them apart, until suddenly my mind was pulled away from it. It was strange, almost as if my whole being was being pulled away. I was being dragged over the ocean, over towns, across cities, until we stopped at a place I recognized as Washington D.C. And then I saw the Mogs. I felt the pulling sensation again, except even stronger. An wave of pain arced through my body, and I felt myself black out._

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I lowered my gun in disappointment. The target in front of me was riddled with holes, but my last shot had gone into its arm instead of a fatal point. The Garde used to be our enemy, but now it was just weak government agents trying to sabotage us. I wanted in on the fighting, but everyone would sneer at me and walk away when they laid eyes on me. A girl had no place in the military. It said so in The Great Book, written by the Beloved Leader himself. But I still tried to get in. My goal was to become one of our Leader's generals, which I made the mistake of telling my father. I was slapped across the face and told, "Women are supposed to stay home and give birth to more Mogadorians. They have no place in the military, much less as a general."<p>

"_What a load of horse shit." _

I whirled around, worried that I had accidentally talked out loud.

"_I'm in your head, smarty. Not that it was my own choice anyways." _

"Get the hell out of my head," I ordered. My mind was starting to buzz, and I could feel a major headache coming on.

"_Please hun, as if I could. I was forced into this crappy body. No offense."_

I was liking this girl even less. Not only did she have an attitude, but she could give me bad migraines.

"Well, now that you're hanging around, who are you, and why the hell are you here?" I demanded.

"_Nice to meet you too," _the voice said sarcastically. "_My name is One, and I'm your race's sworn enemy. What's yours?"_

I dropped my gun in shock. No Mog scientist had ever invented a machine that could feed fake thoughts into someone's head.

"Soraya, but you can call me Sora. This is a prank, right? The Garde died in the explosion of the bio-bomb. No one could have survived within a 10-mile radius. And none of our intel ever showed that any of the Loric had this kind of a legacy. Not to mention that you died way before any of this happened."

"_Well, mind control does have its wonders," _ One said lazily. "_Apparently Six was so good at it that she could transfer my mind into another person's. Why she chose you, I'm not sure."_

Thoughts raced through my head. My first thought was to turn her in, but that would mean turning myself in. That means that they'll experiment on me, and if that doesn't work, then I'll end up with a bullet through my head.

"_Smart," _she commented dryly. "_But I have a question for you though. Why not go through the military exam? It''s in a week, and it seems like you're a mediocre shot. Even if you're a girl, you'll probably be accepted." _

This was a tough spot for me. 3 years I tried, and I never got in despite being better than anyone in long range combat. Year after year, the examiners would only throw disapproving looks at me.

"_I see. Well, no point in trying again. Might as well give up. Nothing I can do, anyways. Bye!"_

"Wait, wha-" I couldn't feel her in my head anymore. "She must have read my thoughts," I muttered. Disgusted, I walked out of the training room and up the stairs into my house. Oh joy. It seems my parents were having another party congratulating the defeat of the Loric.

I could hear a voice saying, "In this year of 2014, we have finally eliminated the Loric race. They committed countless crimes against the Beloved Leader, and now we have struck back in vengeance. The Loric were pathetic and weak. They had no real power without their Legacies. Even five of them could not stand up to our leader. But now, we have crushed the resistance!"

I could suddenly feel anger building up inside me as I heard clapping. My fists started shaking, and my breathing got heavy. Why was I feeling this way? Normally, I would be in there and clapping along with the rest of the people. One's voice rang through my mind again, except deadly quiet this time.

"_You want to know what happened to us? To know what "crimes" we committed? I can show you myself how wrong these idiots are," _she hissed.

I stumbled into the wall as memories flooded through me. I saw Lorien being attacked, until all that was left was a dark and desolate planet. I saw One's experiences, of her trying to live a normal life. Our leader had told us nothing about this. I had never known what had happened. Memories were starting to flash by even faster. I couldn't handle it all. I collapsed on the floor, and before I lost consciousness, I heard another voice. An older voice.

"_Avenge me Sora. The responsibility now falls to you. You are now Number One."_

**Yeah, so this is the first chapter. I think I might have rushed it a lot, but hopefully it'll slow down as I start to write more. Also, the chapters should be getting longer too. I hope you liked the first chapter! Make sure to favorite, follow, or review!**


End file.
